


july, july

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF, The Lonely Island (Band)
Genre: :(, M/M, poor jorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s early in July, and he realizes oh, shit. Oh, shit. He’s in love.





	july, july

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but here you go!

It’s early in July, when Jorma falls in love.

It’s early in July, and it’s hot out. It’s early in July, and he can’t quite place a finger on this foreign feeling in his stomach, right in the pit.

It’s early in July, and he realizes  _ oh, shit. _ Oh, shit. He’s in love.

He realizes it on a hot day where he’s sweating his ass off and wearing only swim trunks that are a little too tight.

They’re out by a lake -- him, Akiva and Andy. He and Akiva are sitting in lawn chairs that they dragged from the house, and Andy is to his waist in the lake.

Kiv is probably saying something to him, but it sounds like gibberish and he doesn’t give it a second thought.

“You’re not gonna get in the water?” Andy shouts to him.

Jorma laughs and shakes his head, taking in the light in Andy’s eyes. “Not in the mood.”

Andy nods and dives under the water. He comes back up with his hair soaked, squinting. “You’re sure?”

Jorma nods lightly and Andy takes that opportunity to turn to Akiva. “How about you?”

“Nope.” Kiv shrugs, and then looks to Jorma. “You should go swim, though.”

“And why should I do that?” A laugh bubbles from Jorma’s lips. 

“Because Andy wants you to?” Akiva shrugs once more, giving a nod in the other boy’s direction. “You’re not gonna just go with it, for him? That’s pretty out of character for you.”

“I’m not up for it, man.” Jorma sags lower in his chair. “Not today.” 

“Whatever. I guess.” Akiva knocks his sunglasses from his forehead to over his eyes. “I think you should go for it.”

“Go for it?” Jorma quirks his eyebrow up. “Go for what? Doesn’t seem like you’re talking about swimming here.”

“I’m talking about Andy.”

He says it like it’s obvious. It’s early in July, and it hits Jorma like a punch in the gut.

“Shit.” The word tumbles out of his mouth before he can even realize it. Shit. He’s in love.

After that day, it seems like his whole world has been altered. He sees Andy in a different light; a brighter one.

Jorma just… finds himself staring. Occasionally, Akiva’s words ring in his head.  _ I still think you should go for it. _

He never goes for it. He just sits and stares and hates himself for it. But he knows -- he knows that he’ll never get any more than what he has.

 

{fin}


End file.
